A Bit of His Nightmares
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Dan itulah mimpi burukku semalam. Yaoi, OOCness, multiple pairings, uke!Pitch, post-movie. Siap bacanya? Kalo nggak, mendingan ga usah daripada nge-flame. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** A Bit of His Nightmares

**Summary:** Dan itulah mimpi burukku tadi malam.

**Pairing:** Seliweran. Titik. Uke!Pitch.

**Rate:** T aja dulu.

**Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

**Bacotan:** Gegara ngeliat kalimat 'Jack's and Pitch's hatechild that maybe came from their fight in Antartica' atau semacam itulah di tumblr-nya ionahi. Lalu, saia mikir… ga mungkin cuman Jack doang. Yang lain juga harus punya. Lalu… *insert evil grin*

Oh, ya. Ceritanya pake POV-nya Pitch, ya.

Saia persembahkan fic ini terlebih untuk **Saint-Chimaira** yang lagi sakit, semoga cepet sembuh ya, dan **Nekophy dan juga para readers manapun** yang entar lagi UN ato lagi butuh semangat. **Chima-nee~! Neko-chan~! Para readers~! Semangat ya~!**

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Semuanya dimulai di satu pagi indah yang mendung dan hujan rintik-rintik. Aku memutuskan untuk memanggil semua Nightmare-ku untuk masuk ke dalam gua karena mereka tidak boleh basah. Ya, karena dasar mereka memang pasir, kalau mereka sampai basah, mereka akan nyaris tidak ada gunanya untukku sampai mereka kembali kering.

Tapi cukup dengan itu.

Kita pindah ke masalah yang lebih dalam dari sekadar menyuruh seekor Nightmare yang keras kepalanya minta ampun. Sudah kusuruh dia masuh, kutepuk kaki belakangnya, kucambuk pelan, kuteriaki, dan kutarik dengan tali kekang dari pasir hitam, tapi Nightmare satu ini memutuskan bahwa tetap diam dan mengendus semak-semak jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mematuhiku. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dia endus. Lalu tiba-tiba semak itu bergerak tanpa ada angin.

Maka aku menyibak semak-smak yang mulai basah karena hujan itu.

Dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kecil, mungkin tidak lebih dari dua tahun, sedang menghisap jempolnya dan memandangku dengan mata biru yang lebar.

Anak itu terlihat familiar. Nyaris mirip dengan…

"Jack?"

Tapi kulitnya terlalu gelap untuk Jack. Dan warnanya bukan gelap sperti kulit pada umunya, tetapi lebih seperti abu-abu. Rambutnya pun bukan putih, tetapi agak sedikit abu-abu! Lagipula, dia terlalu kecil untuk menjadi Jack!

Baiklah. Tarik napas, keluarkan, tutup mata, hitung sampai sepuluh, buka mata, dan aku akan menyadari bahwa aku hanya sedikit berkhayal karena lelah. Satu, dua, tiga… lima… baiklah, menghitung itu membosankan, jadi… sepuluh.

Aku membuka mataku dan sepasang mata biru itu masih memandangku. Dalam-dalam. Dengan jempol masih di mulutnya.

"Ugh… baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu?" gumamku sambil mengangkat anak itu dari smak-semak dan menggendongnya ke dalam rumahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku melakukan itu, tapi aku melakukannya.

Dan menyesal karena hanya dalam satu menit, ruang utama rumahku sudah sangat berantakan dan dipenuhi oleh tangisan anak kecil yang bahkan tidak aku mengerti. Aku menggendongnya lagi dan mungkin itu adalah pilihan yang bagus karena dia mulai berhenti menangis. Lalu dia bersandar pada dadaku. Dan mencengkram belahan bajuku dengan tangan mungilnya. Lalu menarik bajuku sampai merosot. Lalu membuka mulutnya.

Dan menghisap putingku.

"GYAAAH!"

Aku tahu, teriakan itu benar-benar tidak pantas untuk keluar dari mulut seorang dan satu-satunya The Nightmare King. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak tahu aku harus memberikan reaksi apa selain menjauhkannya dari dadaku dan berteriak dengan memalukan seperti itu.

Dan dia mulai menangis lagi.

Oh, demi Man in the Moon.

Aku harus apa, sih?

Akhirnya, walaupun dengan tidak rela—sumpah, kalau aku tidak terpaksa melakukannya, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi—aku mendekatkan mulutnya ke—ahem—putingku dan membiarkannya menghisap apapun yang dia kira dia hisap.

Baiklah, ini mulai menjadi benar-benar memalukan.

Apalagi ketika aku mendengar suara mengganggu khas seorang Guardian of Fun yang memecah keheningan di rumahku. "Pitch! Oh, syukurlah kau yang menemukannya! Aku tidak tahu aku harus apa kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya!"

Dan dia memandangku yang sedang 'menyusui' seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan seorang Jack Frost yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanku sambil memandangku.

"Euh… aku bisa menjelaskan," ujarku sambil mencoba menjauhkan anak ini dari dadaku lagi, hanya untuk mendengarnya menangis lebih keras. "Ya, seperti itulah," tambahku. Menurutku, itu sudah cukup memperjelas keadaan.

Jack hanya menyengir lebar. "Kau sedang menggendong Chernyle."

"Ha? Cher—"

"Chernyle. Namanya kuambil dari bahasa Rusia, 'chernyy led'. Artinya 'black ice'—kau tahu, es yang biasanya melapisi tanah sehingga warnanya gelap?"

"Aku tahu apa artinya! Ma-maksudku… apa ini?! Apa semacam becandaan garingmu lagi setelah enam bulan lalu kau menutup pintu masukku dengan salju?!" tanyaku dengan histeris.

Dia hanya tertawa sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan mengambil anak kecil berambut abu muda itu dari gendonganku, menjauhiku, dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sebelum memeluknya erat-erat sambil memandangku dengan dalam. "Bukan, Pitch. Aku hanya merasa dia harus bertemu denganmu. Atau sebaliknya."

"Hah?"

Jack tersnyum padaku sambil berjalan mendekatiku lagi dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku bisa mencium aroma mint bada napasnya, mungkin dia baru saja mncuri beberapa butir permn dari North. "Kau ingat karya kita berdua di Antartika? Esku dengan Nightmare-mu? Nah, dia lahir dari itu. Perkenalkan, Pitch. Ini Chernyle, anak kita."

Aku sumpah Jack baru saja akan menciumku ketika ada sebuah bunyi galian tanah dari belakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat si Kelinci Paskah sedang berdiri sambil memandang Jack dengan kesal, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan cepat berkali-kali.

"Mundur dan menjauh darinya, _mate_."

"Hai, Kangguru~! Apa yang kau bilang tadi? Aku tidak dengar. Kayaknya kupingku tersumbat salju deh," jawab Jack sambil menyerahkan anak bernama Chernyle ini padaku yang refleks mengambilnya dan mneggendongnya dengan satu tangan.

"Kubilang, mundur dan menjauh darinya. Dia milikku."

"Oh, ya? Buktinya?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu menarik jubahku. Aku memandang ke bawah dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam dengan kulit putih merona, mata hijau terang, dan sepasang telinga kelinci. Dia mungkin sudah empat tahun?

"Apa kau ingat bahwa Warren-ku diserang Nightmare jauh sebelum kau dan Pitch berhadapan di Antartika? Jonquil adalah hasilnya, dia lahir dari sisa-sisa telur dan ceceran pasir Nightmare yang tertinggal."

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia sudah besar sekarang? Apa kau segitu depresinya ingin mendapatkan Pitch sampai menculik anak orang?"

Aku mendengar tawa Bunnymund. Lalu tangan kecil itu memegang tanganku. "Mama…" gumamnya sambil memandangku.

"Frostbite, Frostbite, Frostbite… kau pura-pura bodoh atau memang sebodoh ini, sih, mate? Apa kau lupa bahwa kelinci tumbuh dengan cepat? Dan, dasarnya Pooka juga kelinci, _mate_."

Aku sudah tidak memperhatikan pertarungan mulut mereka lagi ketika aku merasakan satu lagi keberadaan yang lain memasuki wilayahku. Dan aku tidak suka yang ini.

"Diam kau, Kangguru Ekor Pendek!" Jack menyerang.

"Kau yang diam, Radang Dingin!" Bunnymund juga menyerang.

Tapi, sungguh, walaupun aku tidak menyukai keberadaannya, Sandy selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menghentikan perkelahian. Cambuk pasirnya meliliti tangan Jack dan kaki Bunnymund dan menahan mereka sehingga mereka jatuh ke lantai.

Dia membentuk beberapa isyarat dengan sangat cepat di atas kepalanya, dan melihat reaksi Jack dan Bunny, sepertinya aku harus berlaku sebagai penerjemah sekarang.

"Sandy bilang, dimana sopan santun kalian?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Sandy," balas mereka berdua, akhirnya sepakat akan satu hal juga.

"Dia bilang, kalian tidak seharusnya berkelahi di depan… uh… kau serius, Sandy?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Uh… di depan… sungguh, kau yakin? Aku Nyonya Mansnoozie? Kau yakin itu juga anakku?" tanyaku agak ngeri.

Dia menunjuk mata emas anak laki-lakinya yang berambut pirang dan berkulit abu pucat itu. Oh, ya. Persis dengan mataku.

"Oh, tidak, _mate_. Aku yang lebih dulu menyukainya."

"Tidak, Kangguru. Aku yang duluan."

Sandy memicingkan matanya dan berubah ke wujud aslinya. "Dan aku yang pertama kali mendapat Antitheia dari Pitch-ku tersayang ketika aku termakan oleh pasir Nightmare-nya, jadi kalian berdua mundur sana," balasnya sambil menyeringai kejam.

Baiklah, aku sekarang harus menjaga tiga anak yang ketiganya memiliki… err… ayah-ayah disfungsional yang sekarang sedang saling lawan.

Semuanya berubah dengan satu celetukan dari Jonquil. "Aku ingin punya saudara…" ujarnya sambil mnatap dua anak yang kuserahkan padanya tadi.

Mereka bertiga berhenti bertarung, lalu menatapku sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak keberatan berbagi, sih," gumam Sandy.

"Oh, percayalah, mate. Aku juga sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Aku keberatan, tapi kurasa anakku juga ingin punya saudara."

Aku mundur. Lalu mundur lagi. Dan terus melangkah mundur sampai aku sadar bahwa punggungku sudah menempel dengan tembok. Aku pasrah ketika sebuah cambuk melilitiku.

Yang pertama menciumku adalah Sandy, lalu Bunny menarikku sebelum Sandy selesai dan menciumku dan sepertinya dia juga belum selesai ketika Jack merasa tidak mau kalah dan merebutku lalu menciumku juga.

Kepalaku pusing. Entah karena selama beberapa saat aku ditarik kesana-kemari, atau karena tubuhku kekurangan udara. Pokoknya aku pusing. Dan sialnya aku tidak bisa melawan karena tentu saja mereka akan menang dan aku menolak untuk memakai Nightmare-ku kalau dengan memakai merka aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak masalah lagi seperti misalnya satu atau lebih anak.

Aku juga membiarkan mereka membawaku ke Santoff Clausen.

Membiarkan Tooth mendandaniku dengan sebuah gaun putih panajng yang menyebalkan.

Membiarkan Jonquil menjadi gadis penabur bunga bersama-sama dengan para Baby Teeth.

Juga membiarkan North menyatakan aku sebagai istri dari tiga Guardians disfungsional ini dan mengatakan bahwa mempelai pria boleh menciumku.

Akujuga membiarkan mereka membawaku ke tempat yang katanya akan menjadi tempat berbulan madu kami selama tiga bulan penuh.

Oh, ya ampun.

Tolong, siapa saja.

Katakan ini adalah mimpi buruk!

* * *

"Papa!"

"Agh!"

Aku terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhku.

Seraphina duduk di ujung tempat tidurku sambil memandangku dengan khawatir.

"A-apa yang…?"

"Kau berteriak ketika sedang tidur, jadi aku membangunkanmu. Mimpi buruk apa lagi kali ini, Papa?"

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Saraphina yang hanya sesekali mengangguk dan mengusap-usap punggungku dengan lembut.

Ketika aku selesai bercerita, dia menyodorkan segelas air untuk kuminum. Leherku tidak terasa serak lagi setelah aku meminumnya dan aku merasa tenang setelah menceritakan semuanya pada anakku.

Namun, yang membuatku ngeri adalah satu hal yang dia katakan sebelum dia keluar dan menutup pintuku.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin, deh, punya tiga adik seperti itu."

* * *

**END?**

* * *

Uhm, jadi, namanya Chernyle itu beneran begitu. Lalu, Jonquil itu bunga buat yang lahir bulan Maret. Karena Paskah itu Maret, jadi, kita anggap dia lahir bulan Maret dan Bunny namain dia sesuai bunga lahirnya. Kalo Antitheia, itu dari kata 'antithetos' yang artinya 'berlawanan'. Jadi, ya, seperti itulah. Hehehe… maaph kalo sense of naming saia jelek banget.

Mau ripiu?

Love and Nightmares~!  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
